


Nowhere to be seen

by ShuubertTsukiyumyum



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, and secretly making out in places they shouldn't, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuubertTsukiyumyum/pseuds/ShuubertTsukiyumyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can ever find Hirako Take. It's all his boyfriend's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere to be seen

**Author's Note:**

> Simple explanation for this is that since I started shipping these two, Take has only appeared in the manga once, in a tiny tiny part of a page, and has been mysteriously busy for the past six months apparently :/

"That suit looks good on you." A voice sounded at the door.

  
"How has no one caught you yet, hm?" The investigator hummed, not looking up from his paperwork. He didn't need to, that voice was more familiar than his own face in the mirror. Take almost wanted to laugh. Since the day of the auction, Uta stormed back into his life, and it didn't seem like he was going anywhere. At first Take thought it would be like it was years ago - they'd meet in abandoned buildings, on the outskirts of Tokyo, like the kids they were back then, and then disappear into the night, leaving their biggest secret behind.

  
Nowadays Uta was always close. He visited him in the hospital, after inflicting some serious damage to his left arm, came to check on him almost every day after he's been released. And when Take came back to work, somehow Uta would find ways to sneak into every CCG building. How did he do that, Take had no idea, but it gave him a good idea about how weak the security really was in his workplace.

  
"At this point, I think everyone in the office knows why I'm here and they simply ignore me." Uta shrugged away from the door frame he was leaning on, fixed his sunglasses and made his way to the only occupied desk in the room. He walked around it, to stand behind Take's chair and put his hands on his shoulders, massaging them lightly with his thumbs.

  
"Maybe they do." The human said, still distracted with his work.

  
"What are you working on, Hi~ ra~ ko~?" Uta leaned in and sang in his ear, kissing it between every syllable. Before Take could answer him in any way, the ghoul looked down on the file spread on the desk before them. "Serpent, huh?"

  
"Do you know him?" Take asked without expecting any answer, really.

  
"Yeah. Snarky, but smart. You're gonna have fun trying to catch him." He moved around a few sheets, looking through the file, but quickly getting bored with it. He wrapped his arms around Take's shoulders and busied himself kissing the back of his neck.

  
"Uta- "

  
"I know, I know... You don't wanna get in trouble." He smirked against his cheek before lightly nipping at the soft flesh. "Though it seems you like the adrenaline... Or, at least, that's what I thought the last few times we fucked in the bathrooms. Wasn't it just downstairs?" As Uta was speaking, his hands slowly traveled down his lovers chest, only to be stopped by two strong palms around his wrists, just as he was about to unbuckle the belt.

  
"Uta, not now." Take's voice was stern. He didn't feel like staying extra hours in the office that night, just to catch up with the work he was supposed to be doing instead of, well, doing Uta.

  
It seemed like the ghoul was about to try to convince him, but with a heavy sigh, he let go and made a step back. "Alright then. I'll see you later." He leaned in one last time, to kiss his human's cheek, and strolled out of the room. Take felt bad for making him go, especially that he really did put himself in a lot of danger just to be there. He promised himself to make it up to Uta when he gets home that night.

  
~~~

  
"Who's that weird guy walking down the hall?" Shirazu asked around his coffee.

  
"Hm?" Kuramoto turned around to look who did the young investigator mean. When he spotted the man, he immediately recognised him. Always dressed in black, strange clothing, half his head shaved, while the other was a curtain of black hair. "Oh, that's Hirako's boyfriend." He shrugged. It was common knowledge in the office, even if no one spoke of it much.

  
"Whoa, really? No way!" Shirazu definitely didn't expect that answer. He's seen the guy before, but he thought that maybe he was an informant or something.  
"Yeah. No one really knows anything about him, but he comes here almost every day, just to see Hirako and then leaves." He whispered. It wasn't nice gossiping about your superior, but it's not like he's making up anything.

  
"Wait! Is this why no one can ever find First Class Hirako? Because he's with his boyfriend?" Oh, Shirazu was catching up fast, it made Kumaoto proud. He didn't want to continue this topic though, in case someone overheard.

  
Itou was shocked that Shirazu hasn't heard anything before. He'd thought Sasaki's squad was up to date with all the office gossip, since they were there a lot more often since they all got promoted. He made a mental note to fix that sometime soon.

  
First he needed a few cups of coffee and lots of donuts though. Security doesn't erase CCTV material for free.

  
~~~

  
"Kuramoto, where's the rest of the files on Serpent?" Take has been looking around the office for half an hour now, two files were missing. He wouldn't bother with them much if they weren't necessary for his report.

  
Itou looked around the room as if he would be able to spot them somehow. "Uuhhh.... Well, if they're not here, then probably Arima took them."

  
"Why would he take them? He's not on this case." Hirako just wanted to go home already. He was so tired and it was almost 7 pm. He really didn't feel like running around the building looking for a bunch of missing papers.

  
"I don't know, maybe he took them by accident." Kuramoto shrugged and went back to his own work. "When he came to pick up those files lab guys brought us."  
After a moment of thought, he decided to go to Arima himself and just get the report done so he can leave. Sending Kuramoto always ended with him getting distracted and being late. He made his way to the elevators and to Arima's office as soon as he was on the right floor.

  
When he knocked on the door, there was no response. He decided to enter anyway, and saw that the office really was empty. He walked over to the large glass desk and looked at the numerous stacks of paper all over it's surface. Just as he spotted the files he was looking for, he heard the door close behind him.

  
"Ari-" He spun around to apologise for coming into his superior's office without permission, but he didn't see the mop of white hair he expected to see. Instead, all he saw was black. "You're still here?" Uta must've been out of his mind, snooping around CCG headquarters like that for hours.

  
"So this is Arima's office, huh?" He slowly walked to the desk, ignoring Take's surprised stare and sat right in the middle of it. Take wondered it the glass was strong enough to hold his weight. "It's so boooooring." He ran a finger down the other's chest teasingly.

  
"Be quiet. We can't get caught here." If Arima walked in on them right that moment, he'd be in big trouble. And probably would never hear the end of it.

  
"Oh, I like it when you're bossing me around. Do that again!" Uta seemed genuinely aroused as he reached up to play with Take's tie.

  
"Stop." Arima could be back any moment. Take couldn't help but feel excited, a smirk was slightly pulling on the corner of his mouth, that ruined the severity of his demand.

  
"Ooohh..." Uta pulled on the tie sharply, wrapped his legs around Take's waist as soon as he was close enough and kissed him forcefully on the lips.

  
Paper was crinkling and various things were falling on the floor as Uta settled himself on the desk, and Take on top of him. The ghoul held his head close, dragging his nails over the fine hairs his nape, sending shivers down his spine. With a groan, Take broke the kiss and latched his lips on this partner's throat.

  
"Naughty, naughty Hirako... Does the thought of fucking me on Arima's desk turn you on?" The ghouls legs tightened around the other's body to get rid of any space separating them. "Do you want to fuck me in the Reaper's office?"

  
Take's head shot up to look Uta straight in the eyes. "Don't talk about him at times like this. It's killing the mood."

  
"Hey, you're the one that's about shove his dick into his boyfriend on his boss's desk." Uta couldn't help but laugh at the face Take was making as he remembered where they were.

  
"And who-" A finger on his lips prevented the investigator from arguing on and he raised his brows in confusion, as Uta stared at him blankly, listening.

  
"Shit. He's coming." Uta pushed Take away lightly to give himself some space to jump off the glass desktop, sending even more papers flying to the floor.

  
"Shit. Alright, uh..." He looked around the room, searching for any possible escape routes. There was only one door, which Arima was about to walk through.

  
"Out the window?" Uta pointed and the large glass panes. Hirako stared at him, expecting him to say he's joking, but it never happened. He was actually suggesting they jump out a window, from the tenth floor.

  
"Absolutely not, come on." He took the ghoul's hand and pulled him in the tiny space that was the storage closet at the back of the room, almost closing the door, leaving it just a bit open for them to be able to see outside.

  
When they stood there, pressed against each other, and Uta shaking with stifled laughter, Take decided that jumping out the window could've been a better option. They heard the door to the office open, and Uta almost laughed aloud, but Take managed to put a hand on his mouth, as he watched Arima walk to his desk and observe the mess it was in.

  
Suddenly there was something wet and hot slowly sliding up his palm and he turned his face to see Uta give him the most lewd expression he's seen from him in a while, as he carefully sucked on his fingers. Oh, he wanted him so bad.

  
"Patience." Take mouthed and wrapped an arm around Uta's waist, keeping him in place. He watched Arima, waiting for him to leave the office. The ghoul leaned his head on the wall behind his back, his eyes set on his partner.

  
After a few minutes of confused staring and inspecting his workplace, Arima dug out the files he apparently came for, and left the room. Take let out a low sight of relief.

  
"You are really hot when you're being protective, you know, Hira?" The black haired man smiled at him.

  
"One day, I will be in deep shit because of you." Take shook his head, and pushed the door open.

  
"You already are." The ghoul laughed as they stepped out of the tiny closet.

  
Thanks to Uta's good hearing, they managed to leave the room without bumping into anyone. They made their way to the stairs, to avoid meeting anyone in the elevators, and then to Hirako's squad's joint office, where Kuramoto was still busy with his load of reports.

  
The young investigator looked up and stared at the pair for a silent moment, as they awkwardly stood in the entrance. He then stood up, took his wallet and left for the cafeteria, for a second time that day, murmuring about how they were lucky he got a raise with his promotion.

**Author's Note:**

> ... And then Take and Uta went home and finally fucked. The end.
> 
>  
> 
> As a final comment on this I can only say that this got out of hand completely at some point and I kinda gave up at the end. I hope you liked it though :3


End file.
